


Why Not Stop for Coffee

by sweetsyringe



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Coffee date, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsyringe/pseuds/sweetsyringe
Summary: You work under Dr. Olivia Octavius as a sort of assistant. She overworks herself, and you're there to convince her to take a breather.---Just a short drabble. I may have posted it on Tumblr a while ago, but I reworked it a bit for here.





	Why Not Stop for Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A fair warning, this is fantasy fulfillment.

"Dr. Octavius, you've been working for seven hours _straight_."

Am unresponsive wall of labcoat and wild hair stood in front of you, ignoring your obvious statement. You could occassionally see a flash of her prominent profile as she turned her heard from her data to the monitors and back again. Eventually, Dr. Octavius grunted, though it was difficult to tell if it was directed at your or the finicky computer.

"Dr. Octavius-"

"Huh?" She whipped around, only just now seeming to notice you, "Oh, it's you. What did you need?" She looked a little testy.

"I don't need anything."

"Fantastic. Now, then, if you'd let me get back to my work-"

"- But _you_ need to take a break."

Dr. Octavius froze and fixed you with an icy gaze, "Excuse me?"

"I said, you need to take a break. You've been working yourself way to hard, and-"

She quickly cut you off before you could finish scolding her, "I don't think an intern should be telling me what I do and don't need."

You sucked on your lower lip and bit back the urge to raise your voice as you responded, "I'm not an intern, Doctor. And _I_ think I'm well within my rights to tell you to take a break. You've been working nonstop, and you seem like you're running on fumes."

She fell silent, and turned abruptly back to the monitors. After another moment or two, she spoke again, "My work is too important to take a break from. I can rest when I'm finished."

"I don't doubt it's importance," You replied calmly, tapping your foot, "but unlike that collider of yours, _you_ aren't a machine."

"You'd be surprised," Dr. Octavius let loose a sigh and adjusted he headband. She turned to you, breathing out a laugh, "You're very persistent, you know."

You shrugged, "It's not the first time I've heard that."

"I'm sure," She paused, and took a moment to look you up and down, "I'll tell you what. I'll take a breather, if you're going to be so pushy about it-"

"Thank _god_-"

"BUT, there is one condition," She slid away from her standing desk, stepping closer to you. A playful, crooked smile crossed her face, and she tilted your chin up to look at her, "This 'break' comes in the form of a coffee date."

Somewhere in the midst of your mind melting from physical contact, you had the coherency to speak, "... Dr. Octavius?"

"Please, call me Liv."


End file.
